All Virus Cancer Program (VCP) contracts scheduled for presentation and review have been reviewed for the purpose of identifying the need for biohazard equipment and recommendations have been made to the contractor to insure minimum hazard to the laboratory worker and maximum protection against cross contamination. Site visits have been conducted at selected VCP contract laboratories and problem areas in biohazard and contamination control have been identified. A computerized serum collection program has been initiated and technical biohazard and environmental control information and literature have been provided on request to VCP contractors as well as other investigators. Technical assistance and guidance on biohazard control and containment systems and safe operating procedures have been provided as well as consultation on new facility and engineering design.